


Mine to protect

by pixiedurango



Series: Richard Armitage - Sensual Visual Prompts [5]
Category: Pilgrimage (2017), Raymond de Merville - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Love Confessions, argument, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: Foreign Legion dropout Raymond de Merville gets into a club fight over the woman he loves. It's time to eventually confess feelings.





	Mine to protect

**Author's Note:**

> This belongs to a collection of prompts I opened up for my followers on tumblr to choose a character portrayed by Richard Armitage and a collection of sensual/sexy gifs I put together merely for this purpose.  
> After the tumblr purge many of the stories got banned/deleted/hidden which I assume due to the nature of the gifs since the stories itself are rarely really explicit.  
> This is why I eventually decided to transfer my works to my Ao3 which I didn't do for the sheer number of Fandoms/Shows/Characters those stories belong to. My admiration for Richard Armitage let me write all those stories and I hope people will like it.  
> The gifs will be posted along with the stories so readers might decide whether I caught the spirit or not.

 

“Ray! You can’t go around, hitting people for just talking to me! That guy only tried to be nice!”

She almost had to run as she followed him and he did nothing to slow his pace as he stormed out of the noisy club. House music - or what ever that noise was called - clearly annoyed him just as much as sneaky little assholes who only meant trouble did.

He had promised himself to stay away from trouble, why did it just never work?

“Raymond! Name’s Raymond.” he rumbled in a voice dark from roaring anger and his long muscular legs kept on pacing fast across the parking lot to the far end where he had parked his car. “I hate it when people call me Ray. And  _that guy_  had no intention of being nice. Only thing he wanted was to shag you!” She grabbed his arm to stop and force him to look at her but he pulled himself free and continued his brisk walk. “I don’t blame  _you_  Maria. Men like that are predators.”

“And why do you think I’m incapable of protecting myself?” She argued, slowly getting annoyed over his macho attitude. “I’m not out clubbing since only yesterday. And I did pretty well without an overreacting foreign legion dropout as a watchdog.” She really liked that gruff man. Really she did. More than she had ever intended.

They had met a few months earlier and what had started as a casual sex thing had become more and more serious over time. Usually she found his rough attitude and protective streak pretty appealing and even had come to like him acting a little possessive once in a while. But tonight he clearly had crossed the line by beating up another man, asshole or not.

“He would not leave you alone even when you told him you were out with your  _fucking boyfriend_!” Raymond objected while impatiently grabbing for his keys to unlock his car. “Do you expect me to leave such a lack of respect unanswered?”

“Respect for me or respect for yourself, Raymond?” She insisted, walking around the car, not even expecting for him to hold open the door for her to get in, even more surprised when he stepped closer and wordlessly did it. “Was this really about me? Or more about some male ego fuckery going on with you?”

He held open the passenger door for her to slip in. He would stick to habits like that since he was raised to show manners towards a lady no matter what. Still high on adrenaline and angry over what had happened not long ago and honestly slightly annoyed of her inquiries. He hated bickering women and especially when he was already agitated. The heavy coppery taste in his mouth told him, he was still bleeding from the swing that had hit him in the face when he was teaching this bastard a lesson.

He finally slid behind the wheel but did not start the car, yet.  
“What does it matter?” He went back to her question earlier and his French accent went thick as always when he was angry. “I stepped up to protect you.” Raymond turned in his seat to be able to look at her. “I know you can protect yourself just as good. You are a strong woman, Maria. It’s why I adore you. But disrespecting you means disrespecting me, too and I can’t let that go. This bastard was already about to  _grope_  at you.”

“I appreciate your concern, Raymond.” She let him pull her closer and rested her head on his shoulder. “But you’re still on probation and we can’t let shit like that can’t ruin your future.”

He recognized when she said  _we_  instead of  _you_  and some long lost emotions welled up in his guts. Raymond de Merville, honorably discharged capitaine of the légion étrangère and still not sure what to do with his life and struggling with the law ever since, was not good with feelings and usually reacted rather unkind upon stumbling over them.

“I’m sick and tired of arguing.” He muttered but instead of finally starting the motor to get them home he pulled her over onto his lap and their first kiss was more a struggle, conquering her mouth than a tender show of affection. But finally, like always they melted passionately into each other. “I want you, chérie. Need you.” His deep voice went even deeper. Hoarse and breathless groaned into more kisses and he was grateful to realize that she would not try to talk this matter over before allowing him to reach out for her. “Je t'aime.”

They would find time and place to speak later. About his anger, his fears and all the issues that haunted him. About the things that just broke free from deep down inside and made him confess things he hopefully would not regret, once the bliss of adrenaline and arousal were gone. 

Instead of  more talk she let them drown in the weird adventurous passion and the kick that only would arise from making out in a car at night on a half deserted parking lot. Returned his rather rough kisses by gently cupping his bearded cheek and putting in every little bit of tenderness she had for him when she found his lips for a deep wanting kiss before she went back to enjoy his almost rough touches when he reached out for her to hold before breaking down again in sudden outbreaks of careful caresses and desperate confessions.

This man was so many things and she wanted each and every facet of him.  

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pledge to protect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225795) by [pixiedurango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango)




End file.
